The Legend of Zelda: Zelda vs Terminator
by Jack Russel
Summary: The terminator has been sent from the future to save Hyrule from Ganon. But after Link has been killed only his brother can help the terminator save Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1: Zelda vs Terminator

The Legend of Zelda: Zelda vs Terminator

Link was a about to saves the world whent evil Termintaor bust thought teh door. "Live him alone" Zelda sayed but she was kidnapped by gannon so noone hered her.

Link loocked at the evil termintaor and sayed "You can kill her" said link. "I will stop you" Link said again. "HAHAHA You can't not stop" said the evil the evil terminator "I will take over all of Hyrule and destroy all the world" the Evill terminator said again and killered link with powerfull blast.

"Only mah twin bro Jack Link and his hot girlfreind Sentina can save the world nao" Link sayed and dyed. "HAHAHA" The Evil Terminator luthed with bad.

A day later Jack Link was read a newspaper and on it it said "Link has dead!1111". Jack Link slamed down the newspaper and said loud like rage "Ill evange your deaf bro". Jack Link whent to his weepon storage room and geared up.

"Its time to kick ass" He said and louded his guns. Sentina said "Ill came to Jack". "No it to dangerus" Jack said back, "Ill can survive I am very skilled" she said. After a long debate they decided that she would come with.

Jack Link jumped on his motorcyle and pressed that start button they drove down the road for miles and they saw the road that headed to gannons castle but it wass clossed. There was even a sain that saided "road closed".

"Aww Dam" JAck Link said with rage and anger. "Will meat up at Gannons evil castle later and end this" Sentina say. "OK meet yo their babe" Jack Link sayed. So Sentina jumped of Jack Links Motorbike and on to her Motorbike. They than drove of to Gannons castle to stop him.

Jack Link drove thought an evil forest in oroder to git to Gannons castle. He drove pastle thousands of trees and than stoped as there was a evil army patrol ahead. The army worked for gannon. He put his motorbike on steah mode and steaked passed.

But then a mile later Jack Link was stoped by Gannon's Evil henchmen "whats yo name citsen" they asked Jack Link. "Ill never tell you" Jack Link yelled back them "then you will dye" The henman leader said back. After an epic battle Jack Link deafted them and drove off.

Jack Link arrived at a village and whent to the tri-fource inn and ordred a drink. Jack Link asked the innkeeper the way to Gannon's castle and evybody stoped drinking and the band stoped playing. "Thats an evil place you don't whant to go their" the Innkeeper said.

"I doesnt afraid of anything" Jack Link said back. "Take this map stranger it will show yo the way to Gannon's castle" an strange man said. "Thanks" Jack Link said back.

Just then Jack Link the ran into Sentina they talked about how to get to Gannons castle. They then when't to their rooms that they had booked and had great sex. The next they got up but their was an assinin in their room.

"Your never make it to Gannons catle" the assin said and pulled out a rocket luncher. The assinin was just about to fire the rocket when he was killed buy good terminator. "Jack Link and Sentina I have been sent from the future to protect you and help you defate Gannon".

"Lets do this" Jack Link said and Sentina said "Lets rock". Then Jack Link, Sentina and good termintaor loaded weepons and said "were ready for you gannon"

To be countued...


	2. Chapter 2: Gannons Castle

Chapter 2 Gannons Castle

Jack Link and Sentina and good termintaor were driving thought the forrest on good termintors geep and Jack Link was on his motorbike witch was tyed to the end of the good termtors geep as Jack Link liked to live on the wild side.

They drove of forrest on onto road but the road was empty Jack Link wondered why it was empty but he did not care as now they cold go real fast with out crashing into any oine.

They shot dowen the road at the speed of fast and saw many towns go by. The motorwauy was good but than they were attacked buy a robot hellocopter it was shooting millseiles at them but Jack Link shot them with his gun. The Hellocopter than started shooting bombs but the good termibntor grabed a bomb and threw it right back.

The Hellocopter blew up like BOOOM but than mor came so Sentina, jumped on one and killed the driver, Jack Link jumpes realy high and shot a mime at the hellocoprter witch blew up destroying the hellocopter.

Than tanks came and they stated fighting them two the terimotor jumnped on a tank and destoiyed it. Jack Link and Sentina than also landed on tanks after jumping from the hellocopters that they destoyed and used laisers and rockets to destroy the tankas they had landed on.

Than a truck full of robot men came that fired anti matter bombs at them but Jack Link Sentina and termontor killered them as well.

Than a big robot came and foerted huge battle against and they were losing but than the robtot flew of high bridge and exploded in a boom.

"We defeated the level boss" said the good terminator now we have to go to ganon castle and defeat him for al time.

They got their but it was lucked so they had to find the keys so they whent to all the temples, dungons and castles that had the keys and took them fighinting the baddies that were there and defeating the bosses that gurdred the keys.

Jack Link, Sentina and good terminator that whent back to Gannons castle and used all the keys to open the to ganons castle and when they got their they found that the door was also lucked so they whent through mor dugons and got the keys for Gannon castle and whent in.

It was big like mase and the whent around it and split up.

Jack Link was walking thought a corridoor and he saw a room with a door and opened it. Their Jack Link found a key that had ritten on it dining room key.

So Jack Link picked it up and put it in his pocket but than sudently BOOOM a monster atacked him and shouted "JACK LINK YOU MUST DYE!111", "East this" Jack Link Yelleded and shot somthing at the monster.

Meanwill

Sentina was a walinking into a room and saw it was an evil experiment room with evil experiments in it. Sentina walked into another part of a room ans started looking at a draw and found a key with writing writen on it that said "lounge key".

Then a Monster Jumped out of the experiment room and yelled "I will kill you" "no you wont" said sentina and killed it.

Meanwill

Good Terminator was killing monstars with his minigun and rocket gun and tank gun when a huge monster came and he killered that two. Good Terminato than loked at the body and found a key and "evil dungen key" said the key.

But Just than a monster came back to live and yelled "I Will destroyer you" but Good Terminator said "Yor terminatored" and shot a big rocket at teh monster.

Later

They all meeted up in a room and decieded what they should go next and they did.

Jack Link Headed into the dining room, Sentina headed into the longe and good terminator headed into the dungen.

When good Terminator entered the dungen he saw Zelda was in prisoned in the dungen that good Terminator was in. "You must come with me Zelda" good Terminator said to Zelda.

"No you must defaet Gannon first as it was GANON that inprisoned me hear" Zelda wispered quitley as not to be herd.

So good Terminator leaft the room thought the door.

Sentina entered the lounge that had nice things as Gannon was very rich and she than found the rare cristal that Gannon was using to make a laseyer so pwerifull it could blow up the Sun.

Sentina new that their mssion was to stop gannon so made it smash on the ground and threw the pices in a box and lucked it as ganon cold still rebuild it.

Sentina than seed over evil things and new that ganon had to be stoped.

Jack Link walked the dining room and looked the evil paintings that were their was a table and chairs and food. Jack Link saw that the table for the dining room was big and huge so he walked passed it and saw more rooms aded.

Jack Lin that herd Evil Luthter "HA HA HA HA HA HA Jack Link we meat at last would you joint me for dinner" "NEVER Jack Link yelled".

TO BE COUNTUED

in the next chapter so stay tuned advtureres


	3. Chapter 3: The Sages

Chapter 3: The Sages

Athur's notes

May brother told me to actauly play Zelda Ocreana of Time wtich I hadt done for ages so I did and relised thaat there are alot of cools stuff that Jack Link cold be doing so I will write more and inculed more of a quest for Jack Link to defate gannondwarf (who I thinked was called just Gannon).

Jack Link looked and seed Gannon and Gannon seed Sack Link back. "You fool you are not redy to fight me yet Jack Link". "Yes I am and I weapons and laisers ands stuff".

"That is not enough you dont have the sprital stones or the sages to help you Jack Link" Ganonndawrf luthed with evil.

"I dont need them I have guns and weeposn Jack Link said and than shot a rocket at Gannondarf and blew him up.

"I saved the wrold" Jack Link said and than sat down to have a drink and food. But than Gannondawrf got back up and said "You can't kill me for good yet Jack Link you don't have the power". "I will soon and than I will get revenge on you for killing my brother Link who was aslo my beast freind" Jack Link said to Gannondawrf and he luthed.

"Good try Jack Link you will have to get the help of the sages and get a fairy and even if you do that I shall return as Link killered me in OOT and I came back." Gannondarf luthed a Jack Link.

Jack Link than got a phone call on his moble phone it was from Rauru "JACK LINK!111" Rauru yelled "You forgot to get our hep to fight against GannonDarf and it might me to late". Than Jack Link saw Gannondwarf charging a powerfull spell at him.

So Jack grabed a pice of rope and swang out of the dining room window and sayed to Gannondarf "Will have dinner another time!" and than used the rope to swing out and whent threw the room were his hot girlfreind sentina was.

"Jack Link what is it" Sentina said "Their is no time we must get out" Jack Link said to Sentina and they ran and ran to get to good terminator and they did.

Their they saw good terminator with Zelda"You found Zelda that is good" Ganonndawrf won't have his victory hear Jack Link sayed. So the ran to the entrance of the Gannondarf's castle and whent out.

But they than saw Gannondarf's evil army was their. "It's to late Jack Link" Gannondarf said. But they got out weepons and stated killing Gannondwarf's evil army.

Jack Link was killing them with his laiser gun, Sentina was using rockets and Good Termintator was using his gattling gun. They were killing lots of them but more kept coming so kept shooting and firing.

Than cyborgs joined the evil army but they kept fighting. Soon they relised that they were out marched so they whent back in and luked the door.

Jack Link, Sentina and good Terminator ran up the stairs to esacpe they than saw a dragon "we cold use this to esacpe" Jack Link said and they went to it. But than good terminator was attacked by evil terminator and thet fort for along time.

But than Gannondarf came in and said "Times up and fun times over for you all and started chargeing an evil spell at them". But they all got on the Dragon and escaped. As they were living good terminator loked at Ganondarf, Ganondarf henchman and evil terminator and said "will be back". "and when we do youll be history" Jack Link saided.

They escaped on the dragon and made it to hyrule plains and were safe. But than they found out that the Dragon was EVIL and wanted to killer them. "Time to dye Jack Link" it yelleded.

They forted it and it tried to killer them but they injured it and the dragon flew back it's evil home. Jack Link herd that in a land called Skyrim there was someone who cold absorb dargon souls and wondered what that was like. But his thinks was intrupted by Zelda.

"Jack Link tanks for saving me" and she gave Jack Link a kiss on the lips and than said with worry but you still have to get the sages and stop gannon and revenge you brothers deaf.

"But first you must go to Kokiri and than Goron city and than Zora domian and than the village and than the dessert place and than I will help you defeat Gannondwarf."

So Jack Link headed of the Kokiri village to do his first task. Jack Link headed across Hyrule feild on his foot.

Jack Link was walking thought Hyrule feild but than hes just rembered that he left his motorbike at Gannondarf's castle and almost turned back but than rembered that he needed help fighting Gannondwarf so headed on.

To be Countued


	4. Chapter 4 Hyrule Field and Lon Lon Ranch

Chapter 4 Hyrule Feid, Ranch and other stuff

Jack Link, Sentina and Good terrimator had decided to got their seprate ways Sentina went to find out about Ganonndwarf's Evil bases and Good Terminator whent to find about Gannondwarf's army.

Jack Link ran thought the feild he than said to himself it would take forever to get to there I must fin a horse.

Jack Link ran into Lonon ranch witch was nearby. Jack Link went in and stated loking at the horses. Jack Link was loking at a realy fast type of horse called firebane.

Jack Link was just about to buy firebane when Malon came up to him with Epona and said this used to be your brother link's horse he would want you to have her and gave Epona to Jack Link.

Jack Link was annoyed as Firebane was faster and cooler looking but he also wanted to respect his brother's memoery so he took Epona.

"Hey Jack Link Malon" said to Jack Link. "What is it?" Jack Link said to Malon "Ive alwas bean atracted to Link after he came back from the sprit relm and defeated Gannondwarf for the first time and now that he dyed fighting Gannondarf a second time and nasty Terminator I will never be able to have sex with him".

Malon than took Jack Link by the hand and said "But I cold still have sex with his brother".

So Malon and Jack Link had great sex. Jack Link felt Malon's nice boobs and slender body. They had great sex all night long and after wards Jack Link lit a cigar and said "yeah baby yeah".

The next day Jack Link headed out on the hyrule feilds to Kokiri forrest and got there just in time. Jack Link entered and looked around he didn't like the Kokiri they annoyed him and he was glad when he finnaly left this place and noow he had to come back.

"I'm looking for the forest sage who ever that is" Jack Link said. "Jack Link we are so happy that you have come hear and we have prepered a feast" a Kokri said to Jack Link. So Jack Link whent to the festvill and feast evan no he just wanted to find the forest sage leave.

Afterwards on of them told him that the forrest sage is Saria and that Jack Link would find her in the forrest temple in the loast woods. But first the Deku tree had something very important to tell him.

Jack Link went to the Deku tree and said "I am the mighty Jack Link brother of Link how may I help you Deku tree" Jack Link said he couldn't belave that he was talking to a tree.

"Jack Link you are the chosen one and you will save hyrule from Ganon, Evil terminator and other nasty things but first I have to get you a fairy" Jack link droped the cigar he had in his mouth.

"I can't have a fairy that's not cool, I to tough and cool to have a fairy" Jack Link said to the Decu tree. "But you need it to gurd and watch over you" the Deku tree said back. "I can protct my self fine I have guns and powerfull weepons like flamethrowers and rocket lunchers" Jack Link said back.

"No questions Jack Link you HAVE to have a fairy" Jack Link was given his fairy Anook.

Jack was mad now he was mad at the Deku Tree for giving him a fairy, he was mad at himself for living his cool moterbike at Ganons castle, he was bad a his brother for leaving him Epona so he couldn't buy that realy fast horse.

Jack Link was headed into the loast forest but his fairy wount not shut up. Anook cept bothering him. So Jack Link swatted her, the Kokri came and took Anook to the fraiy hosptal and she was going to be ok,

Jack Link sat outside waiting he didn't want a fairy but than the goast of his brother link apeared and said "Jack Link you havr to have a fairy Anook will be your freind. I would give you navi but she dyed with me. Now just take the dam fairy Bro" Link said to Jack Link.

Jack Link got his fairy back and she said "Jack Link your meen but I forgive you". Jack Link went back into the lost forest he rembered his life befor Links deaf he had sex with many beatifull women and whent on advetures all across the wrold.

Now he was stuck hear and there was not a beatifull women in sight just alot of dam kids. He was looking forward to get out of hear and head to other places he ha herd that Ruto had promised to marrie Link but never cold mybe he cold have her and he had herd that the land of Gerdo were a place with almost all women it sounded like heaven to him.

But first Jack Link wold have to get this forest temple stuff out the way.

To be Countued


	5. Chapter 5: The Forest Temple

jlChapter 5 The Forest Temple

Jack Link ran into the the forrest and stated killing sekingtons with his shotgun and minigun. Skelingtons exploded as Jack Link killered them.

Jack Link fort bravely thought the lost woods and never got lost as he new were he was going. Soon Jack Link arvived at the forest temple but it was guarded by a gaint skeltinton. "You will not enter Jack Link" the skelinton said "Will sea about that" Jack Link said and they forted a fight but than Jack Link killed it with is rocket luncher.

Jack Link charged into the forest temple and stated killing skeingtons and other things with his guns. Jack Link thought many enmies but than he found a lucked door that need a key that he didn't have so he blew up the door with a rocket.

Jack Link than ran into a big monstar that loked like a mini boss and they fort a toug battle Jack Link soon found out it was bullet proof so he cut out it's hart with his sowrd.

"HA HA HA Jack Link that is not my reel hart that is a fake hart" the moster said at Jack Link "I no thats why I replaced the hart with a greenade that is now going to explode" Jack Link said, "that not evan posible the monstar said and blewed up.

Jack Link than walked round more of the forrest temple and than saw the boss room and was just about to enter when a wallmaster grabed him and he had to do it allover again.

Jack Link fort al the way back to the forrest temple boss room and entered this time. There he saw that a bigger and moar powerfull version of the forrest temple boss was their. This was an upgraded pantom Gannondwarf on a moterbike writen on the moterbike was Pantom Gannon 2.0

Jack Link thinked that pantom Gannon 2 was mocking him for leaving his motorbike in the gannondwarfs castle so he got real mad.

Jack Link fired a rocket at phatom gannon 2 but phatom gannon 2 refelcted it back at Jack Link and Jack Link hit it with his sword but it exploded and knocked Jack Link's sunglasses off. "Thats not going to work" Jack Link said to self.

"Your write Jack Link" phatom gannon 2 luthed "Give up" phatom gannon 2 luthed again. Jack Link got out his stiper rilefile put his sunglasses back on and said "That will be the day" with wit.

Jack Link shot phatom gannon 2 so phatom gannon 2 when back into the painting phatom gannon 2 than flew out another one so Jack Link shot him when he came out the other one.

Jack Link kept up this stratgery until phatom gannon 2's moterbike cought fire and blew up like in Grand Theft Auto Vice City whitch I still play even no it is an old game.

Phatom gannon 2 than stated shooting plamsma at Jack Link and Jack Link repeled it back at phatom gannon 2 with his sowrd and shooting him with bullets when he feel on the floor.

Jack Link cept this up but soon phatom gannon 2 started powering a powerfull attack at Jack Link but Jack Link reflected it back at phatom gannon 2 ingjring him with a leafal blow.

Jack Link than got out his missile Luncher and sayed "Time to send you back to phantom of the oprea" and shot a missle at phatom gannon 2 killing him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO my master will defeat you JACK LINK" phatom gannon 2 screamed and exploded.

Jack Link picked up the hart pice and saved Saria from the eviled. "Tanks for saving me Jack Link" Saria said and gave Jack Link Link's ocerina as link would have wanted Jack Link to have it and the sprital stone of the forrest and her medalion giving him her powers.

Saria than took him to the lost woods and knocked on a rock and said the secrate words. The rock moved and their was a ladder that whent undergound.

They went down the ladder and their was a large undergound building full of compters and montering equimpent and Scientists. "Holey moley" Jack Link exclamed "what is this". "It's the top secrate Korkia bunker used to motintreter evil in the lost woods and around kokri forrest" Saria said.

Saria showed Jack Link around the bunker afterwards Jack Link and Saria headed out side. "Is there any other intresting things in the lost woods that you lot are keeping from" Jack Link asked.

"There is a funny story there was a group humans that treid to live in the lost woods but they were all possaseed and killed like in the evil dead and only one survived. Their goasts still haunt the lost woods and the one surviver wonders the woods insane, Cool hugh" Sarira.

Jack Link thinked it was a cool story he always like horror stories and stuff like than said good bye and Saria than whent back to the Kokiri villaged. Jack Link that headed back to hyrule feilds so he go on his next advture.

Jack Link was headeding towards deaf mountin were the fire temple was when he was given a message from the King of hyrule to meat him, Zelda and some of the lab boys so he cold gear up for his next mission.

So Jack Link rode to secrate misson base so he cold get redy for the mission.

To be Countued


	6. Chapter 6: The New Year Party

Chapter 6 The Mission Prep and The New Year Party

Jack Link rode to the seacrate hideout were the king and sintists were doing reserch that will help Jack Link. Jack Link was riding there and got there. The hideout was in a town and it was the new year festival there was lots of beatiull hot women on the streets celibrating. "The King better be quick I need to celibrate and have sex with these sexy women" Jack Link said and adjusted his sungglasses.

Jack Link found the seacrate base which was under a satue of a wise leader who lived a long time ago in the second age but Jack Link didn't care about that stuff. He entered the secrea hide out and saw King Zelda "Jack Link you have arrived" King Zelda sayed "Hey King what news have you got" Jack Link said and smoked some more of his cigar. "What news have you got Jack" the King asked back. "I have the first madellion, Sentina is going to check on Gannondwarf's bases evil army and the temrinator is checking on Gannondwarf's evil army".

"Why did you not get the sages help before you went to fight Gannondwarf. You Brother would have" The King asked "Because I'm not big into this research and stuff. MY brother cold be such a looser he dint enjoy live to the full. He was to obssed with honor and such things. I just like to get the job done well and have some fun along the way" Jack Link said.

"Well that my be how you sea it Jack but he was agood man who protected this relm from evil" said King Zelda "Yeah yeah hero of time and such I will save it too. When I have the sage's help to back up my weapons Gannon and Evill terminator will takening a one ticket ride to the land down under" Jack Link said and smoke some of his cigar. "Well first we have some new gadjets for you to use and we know how much you like new toys" King Zelda said. He was right Jack Link did like new toys.

Jack Link went in a secrate lift that took him to the basment floor were the new technology was being produced. Jack Link looked at the different Gadjets in the basment and thinked of the monsters he could kill with them. He walked thougt the gadjet department and tested some. Than he took a laiser cigar lighter with a secrate laiser hidden insdied, a explosive neckleace which looked like a jawled necklace but the jewles when remove became bombs, and a dagger that could adujt to any key to open it.

So Jack Link headed out to leave but he ran into the King again "Do want to join me for dinner Jack" King Zelda said "Nah I have to join the new years festivila but could I have some of your best bottle of that spiced ale from up north" Jack Link said with epic coolness "Ok Jack but be ready for action whe your neaded" the King said "Action is my middle name" Jack Link said adjusted his sunglasses. Link was also his middle name though he didnt like to talk about his and Links last name as thinked it is stupid.

Than Jack Link talked to the King Zelda sectory on the way out who was hot and looked like Shay Laren. "You going on a important mission Jack or should I call you Jack Link hero of time" the sectary said "baby you can call me what ever you like" Jack Link said "so where are you off to Jack" said the sactrary "the new years festivial" Jack Link said back with sly smile. "Oh I wish I could come but I have to all that boring paper worker" said the secotory "maybe I could keep occupied" said Jack Link and winked "Oh you" the sectoray giggled "I can't the king will kill me if I miss any of my paperwork. The scholars also need these papers badly. I am sure there alot of very perttyer young women in the festivle who would love your company".

So Jack Link left the secrate bunker to go to the festivel but than Jack Links fairy Anook flew in front of him "Is this all your going to do to knight part, have sex and get drunk" Anook said "the world has to be saved from Gannon and the evil Terminator. Also king Zelda is…" and Jack Link trapped Anook in a bottel. "Hey what you doing Jack were are you taking me" Anook said again "where you need to spend your new years eve" Jack Link said and thre the bottel down a well. "this not funny! Jack! JACK!" Anook yelled but Jack Link had already gone.

So Jack Link whent to the new years festival and had a good time. He was beingihng to enjoy this job. He approched some beautiful women in the Griffin Inn and said "well hello ladies" said Jack Link said and bought tem all drinks "wow you are so hot" one of the women said "are you the Jack" said another. "Lets get down and party" said one of the women.

"So what are your names" Jack Link asked and they told them their names there was Lucy, Rebca, Amy, Xentana and Renaya.

They went into the main party in the streets and drank lots of spiced ale and danced the night away. Jack Link also got to sleep with all the hot babes that were with him. Lucy in the park lake, Rebca in the field, Amy in the bathroom, Xentana in the bedroom and Renya in the bath. They had really great sex and enjoyed each other bodies and the passion of the night.

Then he saw a card game taking place and new that he had to take part. Danger was game Jack Link played every day so Poker should be easy. There was lots of interested people at the table and one of them was a evil looking man. Jack Link joined the game and the evill man was beating everybody else Jack ?Link and him both looked into each other eyes and treid to red each other but they couldn't. So the evil guy put his cards on the table and he had four kings but Jack Link put down four aces including the aces of spades! "You play a good game Mr?" he evil man said "it's Mr Jack S" Jack Link said only giving the first letter of his last name as there were people with the surname S. "Well mr S I hope we will meat again perhaps you could be my guast at my privet manson" said the evil man. Jack Link acpeted the invertation.

Then they got the really good part of the festival there were exoitic dancers and Jack Link was entranced.. There was a women with six arms and long green hair called Zanthena doing all kinds of tricks while two of her arms cover her breasts (like the character in that comic wich I had been reding but than stoped but Zantherea is much sexyer) There was also a three breasted woman with long blue hair called Kintania (think the girl from total reacal). Jack Link new he had to have them he just had to sudcue them with his rouge charm.

They had trasfictied everybody in audance with their moves and then a man came up "who ever wins at the artery compotion wins a specail backstage ticket with these too". Jack Link new that there was nobody better tham him at artery so new that this was his. He beat all the other competitors and went against the final one the rival shot an arror at the target and scored a bull's eye but Jack Link scored a super Bull's Eye!

"I am the beast Ha you losers will be sleeping alone" luthed Jack Link at the loosers. Jack Link came into the back stage and got a privet viewing by the two dancers it was really good. He got to sea their seductive flexible dancing up close and personal. Than he was invidted to their personal qutaores and they sahred Jack Link's bottles of Spiced Ale between them and they had sex with him.

Jack Link first had sex with the three breasted woman Kintania they felt each other boddies he felt her amzing three boobs rub aginst his chest watched them bounce around and he sucked them and play with them. Then they really started getting wild he got deeper insider her Vagina and they really enjoying it. They were really going at it enjoying the passion of the night and Kintania ograsimed 5 times. Than both Jack Link came and Kintania orgasmed and Jack Link filled Kintania's vinga to the brim with his love juices.

Than he had sex with the six armed woman Zanthena who showed how realy flexible she is and the advantages with her six arms. She was mapultating eve part of him with her arms and Jack Link was feeling her big boobs and her long hairs. She was to fast for him to get a good luck on her vigna but eventually they in a good postion and Jack Link got deep inside her Vigna. They sexed really good both enjoying the mense passion and pleasure of that knight Zanthena orgasimed ten times aswell. The conutied until they both orgasmed and Jack Link filled Zanthena's Vagina to the brim with his love juices.

He had scored bull eyes at artery and now he scored bull eye's in bed.

Then then all had great sex in the privet pool that was aloud for the dancers and after watched the fireworks. Than Jack Link fell asleep with the two beauties in their he than woke up the next day and found thme were gone!1

"Man! where did the babes go!" Jack Link asked. He was still in their hart shaped bed though but later he found it was not thers but the property of the mayor. He loked around and saw Anook "Dam it!I thinked I would sea thoses to beauties again but I sea you" jack Link said with annoy "thoses to beaties have left and they were also spies for Gannon and the evil terminator now their tropes are coming to kill you!" Anook said. Jack Link looked at the fairy with anoyance How dare she tell him! That there was people coming to kill him he could handle them on hes own he didn need her.

"I think I had bottled you up for being anoying" Jack Link sayed "well I escaped and I came to find you" the fairy said back "what ever" said Jack link and than lit his cigar, put on his gear along with leather jacket. Jack Link loaded his shogun and said "it's show time".

Than a moblin jumpe be hind him and Jack Link didn't even look but simply pointed his gun up and blew it's head off "and were todays feature picture" Jack Link finshed with a grin.

To Be Countued


End file.
